Bedrest is associated with protein loss by skeletal muscle. In the short term (approximately 1 week) adding supplemental branched chain amino acids (BCAA) to the diet during bedrest attentuates the negative nitrogen (N) balance. One of the hypotheses to be tested is that the short term benefit is mainly due to a combination of an increase in the tissue free amino acid levels and an increase in the size of non-muscle protein pools.